Package delivery services find it important to be able to track packages such as with machine readable codes, while also properly addressing the packages. Utilizing conventional business forms this is typically accomplished by filling out a record sheet having top and bottom plies with image transfer means between the top and bottom plies, and with an extension portion of the bottom ply comprising labels on which bar codes or other tracking indicia are imaged. The top and bottom plies typically include common indicia with the bar code or like tracking indicia imaged on the tracking labels, and with the top ply and the non-label portion of the bottom ply kept as record copies containing variable indicia imaged on the top face of the top ply, and transferred by conventional image transfer coatings to the top face of the underlying second ply. The utilization of such a form requires the user to also fill out a separate address label since both an address label and a tracking label need to be provided on the package. This results in extra work and also the possibility that the tracking and address labels may be inadvertently mismatched.
According to the present invention a shipping facilitating business Form, and a method of using such a form, for package delivery, are provided which overcome the problems associated with the extra work and possibility for mismatching associated with the use of conventional forms. According to the present invention it is possible to prepare the outgoing label at the same time that indicia is being imaged on the record form, and since a corresponding (side-by-side) address label and tracking label are provided, the possibility of mismatching the address label and the tracking label is greatly reduced, and in fact minimized. The invention utilizes as the second ply one with the capability of both providing a label, and transferring the indicia imaged on the label to the underlying release liner which then serves as a second record ply. Such labels are known per se (U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,089 and 5,397,052 being two of many examples), and are readily commercially available.
According to one aspect of the present invention a shipping facilitating business form is provided comprising the following components: A first paper ply comprising a top face containing non-variable indicia and for receipt of variable indicia thereon, and a bottom face, and having a first length. A second, composite, ply having a first sheet element, and a second sheet element underlying the first element, each element having a top face and a bottom face, and the second ply having a second length, greater than the first length. The first ply overlying the second ply with the bottom face of the first ply contacting the top face of the first element at an overlaid portion of the second ply, and with an extension portion of the second ply extending past the length of the first ply so that the extension portion of the first element of the second ply is substantially uncovered by the first ply. First image transfer means operating between the first ply bottom face and the overlaid portion of the first element top face for transferring indicia imaged on the first ply top face to the overlaid portion of the first element top face. The second sheet element comprising at least in part an adhesive release liner. A first plurality of labels formed from the first element in the overlaid portion thereof, and a separate second plurality of labels formed in the extension portion thereof. Pressure sensitive adhesive between the first and second elements for removably holding the first element to the second element, but allowing removal of a label of the first element from the second element with the adhesive on the first element label. And, second image transfer means operating between the first element bottom face and the second element top face where overlaid by the first ply for transferring indicia imaged on the first ply top face to the second element top face and remaining on the second element top face after removal of a label of the first element.
Preferably each of the first plurality of labels corresponds to a remaining portion of the first element and to one of the second plurality of labels. The business form further comprises common indicia imaged on each of the first plurality of labels and its corresponding label of the second plurality of labels, and on the first element on a remaining portion thereof corresponding to the label of the first plurality of labels. Preferably the first ply has corresponding portions to each of the first element plurality of labels, and common indicia is also preferably provided on the corresponding portions of the first ply. The common indicia typically comprises a tracking number. The tracking number may be provided in human readable form, but on the top face of each of the second plurality of labels is in at least bar code form.
Each label of the first plurality of labels is preferably side-by-side with its corresponding label of the second plurality of labels, and by removing the first label and its corresponding second label in sequence before removing any other labels from the form, the possibility of erroneous mismatching of address and tracking labels is minimized. The form further comprises variable address indicia imaged on the first ply top face, and transferred by the first and second image transfer means to a label of the first element top face, and the second element top face underlying the label. The form may also comprise other package delivery relevant indicia imaged on the first ply top face at a portion thereof not overlying the label, and transferred by the first transfer means from the first ply to the first element top face remote from, but corresponding to, a label of the first plurality of labels.
The first and second image transfer means may comprise any conventional image transferring structures, such as carbon paper, carbonless coatings, or any other conventional technique or product. In one exemplary form of the invention, the first image transfer means comprises a CB first ply and a CF first element of the second ply, and the second image transfer means comprises a self-contained coating on the second element top face. In another form of the invention the first and second image transfer means comprise a CB first ply, a CFB first element of the second ply, and CF second element of the second ply. The second element of the second ply may be substantially wholly a release liner.
According to another aspect of the present invention of method of using a business form as described above is provided comprising the following steps: (a) Imaging variable address indicia on the top face of the first ply which transfers to a first label of the first plurality of labels underlying the first ply. (b) Removing the first label from the second element and pressing the pressure sensitive adhesive on the bottom face thereof onto a package. (c) Removing the label of the second plurality of labels corresponding to the first label from the second element and pressing the pressure sensitive adhesive thereof onto the same package as in (b). And, (d) retaining the second element as a record copy.
In the practice of the method, (a)-(c) are repeated for each label of the first and second plurality of labels, with each label of the first plurality of labels and its corresponding label from the second plurality of labels being removed from the form and applied to a package before any other labels are removed. Typically the common indicia includes bar code indicia on the labels of the second plurality of labels, and the method further comprises the step of using the bar code indicia to track the package. The method also typically further comprises the step of retaining the first ply as a record copy along with the second element of the second ply but typically in different files (e.g. one by the customer, the other the package delivery company).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved shipping-facilitating business form, and method of utilization thereof, which minimize the amount of work necessary to get a package ready for shipping while also minimizing the possibility of mismatching address and tracking labels. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.